Dois coraçõens e uma unica alma!
by Kimi-Shan
Summary: Bella e Edward.Vivem uma paixão impossivel.Eles irão arriscar tudo por este grande amor?E Carrey a namorada de Edward ira matar Bella quando souber que esta sendo trocada por ela?E os volturi permitirão este amor entre vampiros e humanos?Leiam e descubram


OBS- QUANDO EDUART NARRA A LETRA É PRETA,E QUANDO BELLA NARRA A LETRA É VERMELHA.

BOA LEITURA!

E NÃO ESQUEÇÃO DE COMENTAR!

x____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

cap 2

A cada minuto que chego mais perto de forks me sinto na obrigação de terminar com Carrey,pois algo dentro de mim tem me atormentado desde que resolvemos partir de Lauren´ tido a vasta empressão que eu não amo e nunca amei Carrey,mas como posso terminar com uma pessoa que me apoiou até no momento em que destrui tudo que eu Edward Cullen posso terminar um romance por um simples não posso,alías não consigo me ver deixando ela assí uma coisa que Carliste disse se prendeu na minha memoria:

"Siga o seu coração sempre..."

Mas a dúvida ficava na minha cabeça:Como posso segui-lo,sem magoar a unica pessoa que me amou?E isso só ira piorar apartir do momento que chagassemos em tinha que tomar uma decisão,eu vou falar para ela essa á descidido!Eu descidi perguntar para a Alice quando eu deveria falar com Carrey para saber qual seria o momento certo,mais quando eu ia perguntar agente chegou em forks.

Eu desci do carro correndo,para chegar na biblioteca de forks antes que Carrey sentisse a minha falta,corri ate chegar na porta daquela velha biblioteca.

O TEXTO TÁ PEQUENO PORQUE EU QUERIA QUE O CAPITULO 3 FOSSE JA DENTRO DA BIBLIOTECA PESSO PERDÃO AOS LEITORES POR ISSO!

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAP 3-

No momento em que entrei pela porta da pequena e velha biblioteca,me senti diferente,aquele sentimento já havia me tomado por momento eu estava certo de que meu coração estava com outra estava completamente domado pelo cheiro de seu sangue,eu queria matar a pessoa que o pertencesse.

Eu andei até o balcão,me forçando ao maximo para não perder o controle,afinal em breve encontraria a pessoa pela qual pertence o sangue e a mataria.O senhor que estava atrás do balcão perguntou para mim:

-O que você deseja meu jovem?

Infelizmente ele não poderia me dar o que eu queria no presente naquele breve momento me lembrei de um livro que eu havia lido antes de virar vampiro.

-Quero saber se você tem o livro "Entre o ódio e o amor"?

-Tem sim mais infelizmente já pegaram.

-A pessoa que locou ainda está aqui?

-Sim.É aquela ruiva que está sentada na mesa azul,o nome dela é Bella Swan.

-Obrigada senhor.

-Não há de que.

Eu me virei para olhar e então caminhei até a garota,e quanto mais eu me aproximava mais o cheiro de sangue me invadia por completo,eu estava perdendo o controle,mas eu não poderia me tranformar na frente dos humanos isso iria obrigar Carliste a mudar de cidade novamente e eu não estava disposto a magoar a minha famíão respirei fundo e falei:

-É você que esta lendo o livro "entre o ódio e o amor?"

Ela nem tirou os olhos do livro,na certa estava concentrada demais para me ela continuou lendo enquanto falou:

-É minha impressão ou você não sabe ler?

Como eu não estava com raiva dela?!Eu deveria querer matá-la e não querer ser educado perto dela!O que havia de errado comigo?

- Meu nome é Edward Cullen prazer.

Ela retirou o livro da sua frente com a intenção de me ofender,mais quando nossos olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez eu tinha certeza que não havia coiza que eu queria mais alêm de estar ali com ela para sempre. Mais eu estava descontrolado se eu ficasse mais um minuto em sua frente eu iria matá não vi saída eu tinha que correr,e depreferência nunca mais falar com Bella Swan.

X___________________________________________________________________X______________________________________

CAP 4

Mais como eu não conseguia mentir convincentemente nem pra mim mesma , teria que admitir que ontem fiquei surpresa, nunca pensei que eu ficaria tão feliz em conhecer Edward Cullen esse nome ficou ecoando na minha cabeça até meu adormecer...

Acordei e olhei para direita - e em seu pijama engraçado Charlie estava em pé olhando pra mim e perguntou:

-Bells acho melhor você se aprontar Jacob esta lá em baixo.

-Jura?Perdi a hora. mil desculpas!

Na quela mesma hora pulei da cama e botei meu bom moletom e a minha fiel calça jeans.

Desce as escadas ansiosa, Não para ver Jacob mais sim,para poder encontrar

Edward Cullen novamente, afinal como ter certeza de que ele vai estar lá?

-Bella... Você esta linda.

-Obrigada Jacob!

Gemi. Lembrei do ar frio da boca de Edward .

-É melhor vocês irem Bells ,se não vocês vão se atrasar para o colégio.

Disse Charlie querendo que agente fosse embora logo.

-Ok! Vamos ,tchau Charlie .Pode ter certeza que Bella estará segura com migo.

Argh! Jacob dando uma de machão.

-Tchau.

Eu disse com nem um pouco de entusiasmo .

Jacob então disse :

-O que a com você Bella?

-Nada

Menti!

-Acho que tem algo de errado com você ,não sei ...Foi alguma coisa haver com ontem?

vamos falar de outro assunto Jacob !

-Tudo bem Bella.

No caminho não parava de pensar por que aquele tal de Edward Cullen fugiu ao ver meu rosto será que eu sou feia ? o que eu tinha de errado?

-Bella, Bella!

Envolvida nos meus pensamentos nem ouvi Jacob falar que dizer gritar ,então ele me cutucou e disse:

-Bells tem certeza que você já acordou ?

-An?

Falei desatenta.

-Bella! Chegamos!

-A é claro!

Eu falei sem saber o que eu estava falando direito o meu olhar estava fisgado em Edward Cullen .

Ele era lindo , acho que aquelas pessoas junto a ele eram seus irmãos.

Ele tinha uma beleza inexplicável.

Dava vontade de observá-lo o dia todo só ali sentada.

Mais Jess chegou ali na quele momento e disse :

-Jacob vou roubar a bells de você um minutinho...

-Tudo bem ela é toda sua!

E Jess me puxou pelo braço e disse:

-Eu vi você olhando pró bonitão ali! Que é ele?

-Edward Cullen.

Eu respondi a ela mais continuei fisgada em Edward Cullen.

E Jess disse:

-Eu vou lá falar com ele!

-Não !

Gemi.

- Por que Bells?

Ela me perguntou parecendo pensativa

-O sinal tocou!

Falei ainda olhando o seu caminhar...

Fim do terceiro Cap!!****

X__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CAP 5

Quando me dei os ombros já estava na sala de química , especificamente sentada ,enrolada nos meus pensamentos ....

Quando o professor começou a aula não prestei a mínima atenção.

Mesmo sabendo que teria um teste amanha ,estava pensando em Edward Cullen eu estava totalmente indignada com sua perfeição .

Não tinha certeza em como eu me sentia em relação a ele ,.quer dizer... claro que todas as meninas sempre devem se sentir atraídas por ele ,mas eu não tenho certeza se é somente isso.A algo me diz que eu algo diferente entre nos dois.

:

;

;

A aula passou e eu continuei a pensar nisso ......

Trinnnnn.....

Quando o sinal tocou levantei em um pulo e fui direto para cantina, no momento em que sai correndo esbarrei em um garoto e minhas coisas caíram no chão ,o menino saiu correndo e outro garoto se aproximou e me ajudou a pegar as coisas quando olhei para cima vi a seus olhos e fiquei hipnotizada deslumbrante ,era Edward Cullen o garoto mais bonito que eu já vi em toda minha vida eu me levantei desajeitada como sempre e ele se levantou como um príncipe ,Mesmo não tendo tirado os meus olhos do dele foi impossível não notar seu jeito de levantar ,andar ao contrário da desastrada aqui .Nada na quele momento, me faria para de olhar para seus olhos.E eu deslumbrada disse:

-O que você faz aqui? Não basta ter me deixado sem fôlego na biblioteca?

Ai merda falei de mais novamente. Ele parecia bastante seguro mais como?, Era impossível decifrar sua perfeita expressão mais em um ar frio ele disse:

-Oi Bella, Por acaso eu te deixei sem fôlego ontem na Biblioteca?

Estava muito nervosa para falar então explodi:

-Porque você fugiu na aquele dia?

Novamente não consegui decifrar sua expressam, mais continuei tentando e mais rápido que eu esperará ele disse:

-Estava atrasado.

Gemi . o ar frio da boca dele atingiu os meus lábios .Mais mesmo assim continuei:

-Bem vindo a Forks.

Na quele mesmo momento Ângela e Ben chegaram falaram :

-Oi Bella ,Vamos ?

Não repondi nada continuava a olhar para os olhos dele.

-Bella?

Ângela pergunto preocupada .

-Estou .

Falei estremecida esperando a resposta de Edward ainda fixada nos seus olhos que na quele momento haviam mudado de cor para castanho escuro.

Antes que ele falasse algo Ângela perguntou para Edward:

-Você também vem?

Eu estava super ansiosa para saber sua resposta.

Edward foi muito misterioso e disse:

-Não Obrigada .

E saiu em um passo rápido.

Exatamente eu não entendo Edward Cullen assim como na ultima vez que o vi,dá vontade de fugir da próxima vez que o encontra para o deixar boiando aqui como eu!ARGH!Assim que eu estava terminando meu pensamento sobre Edward Cullen Age me chamou falando:

-Estranho e lindo este Edward não é?

-Nem me lembre esse nome!Toda vez que agente se encontra ele foge!

-E então quer uma carona para a casa de Charlie depois da aula?

-Não eu vou com Jacob, obrigada

-Então está bem .

Eu corri para a aula de biologia,quando cheguei procurei uma mesa na frente e a encontrei,deixei meu material na mesa e me sentei.O professor chamou a atenção de todos os alunos então disse:

-Alunos esse é Edward Cullen,ele veio de Lauren´s,o melhor aluno de lá.Então vai se sentar com nossa aluna que tem mais dificuldade no assunto ,Bella Swan,para dar auxilio a ela neste seus pares .

Eu só posso ser azarada mesmo!Alem da turma me zoar por causa de eu ser a pior de biologia,vou ficar com Edward como par!

Edward se sentou numa cadeira ao lado da minha depois ele juntou a minha com a dele até ficar colada e então disse em meu ouvido com seu maravilhoso alito gelado:

-E então como vai a pior aluna da sala

Eu quase tive um desmaio depois que ele sussurrou no meu ouvido daquele jeito.

-Eu não sou a pior aluna da sala!

-Talvez mais se eu tivesse algo há ver com o fato dele ter me escolhido para fazer par com você?

-E o que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que eu não suporto mais ficar longe de você Bella Swan!

Logo depois disso percebi que ele me puxou ,porque se não eu teria caído no chão da sala.

Meu deus!!!Como sobrevivo a isso!Edward Cullen,se se se se se se se D-e-e-c-c-cl-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-r-a-and-o-o-o-o-o pa-pa-pa-ra –mi-mi-mi-n-m?O que eu faço minha vontade é sair correndo,e beija-lo ao mesmo tempo.E agora?Ai não ele está esperando eu falar algo o que eu digo?

:

/

;

Trimmm...

Fui salva pelo bom e velho sinal!

Fui andando lentamente ainda surtada pelo acontecimento inesperado. Com quase certeza de que Jacob estaria lá me esperando. no seu carro.

Quando cheguei no estacionamento não havia nenhum carro exeto pelo Volvo Prata um carro que honestamente não fazia meu estilo.Não esperei muito até ver Edward com meus cadernos na mão,espera ai como e onde ele conseguiu minha mochila?! E o pior meu diário esta ali!E se ele leu?Pior será que ele viu a pagina em que relatei o sonho em que tive com ele?!

Edward caminhou até mim dizendo:

-E então Bella seu namorado é que vai te levar para casa?

-Na verdade é Sim!

-Uau um namorado que esquece a namorada é muito cavalheiro. Meus parabéns para ele!

-Conserteza ele está vindo!

-Claro e eu sou o papai Noel!

-Eu vou ligar para ele inclusive!

-Ligue mas aposto que não atenderá!!

-Vamos ver!

Eu liguei para a casa de Jacob e então Billy atendeu dizendo:

-Oi

-Oi Billy,Jacob está?

-Infelizmente não Bell, ele foi com uma amiga ao cinema.

-Você pode dizer a ele que fui para casa com Edward Cullen!Tchau!

Então Edward me olhou com um sorriso torto que me fez no meio do ainda sorrindo me disse:

-E então quer dizer que aceitou meu convite?

-Não!

-Você vai como então?

-A pé. Afinal faz bem a saúde!

Ele correu para dentro do carro então começou a me acompanhar na mesma velocidade que ão disse:

-Então você acha que vou te deixar ir sozinha para casa?

-Sabia que eu andava sozinha antes mesmo de você me conhecer?

-Mas isso mudou, pois agora estou aqui .

Então em um único impulso Edward abriu a porta ,me segurou e me colocou dentro do então disse frustrada:

-Pare esse carro!

-Não!

-Para!

-N-Ã-O, Não!

-ARGH!

Fiquei irritada muito mais ainda quando Edward disse:

-Então quer dizer que você acha que eu tenho uma beleza inexplicável é?

-O-o-o-nd-e-e-e-e você conseguiu esta informação?

-Na sua agenda ou algo do tipo.

-O que?

-Você acha que eu ia perder a bela oportunidade de ler o diário de Bella Swan?

Na quele momento fiquei paralisada como imaginar que ele tenho lido meu diário , as partes em que contei meus pensamentos sonhos e ECT...

Edward então disse:

-Acho que posso falar o mesmo de você.

-O que?

-Vou traduzir para o seu vocabulário: Eu também acho você perfeita.

Não acredito Edward Cullen, o garoto mais bonito que eu já havia conhecido na vida esta falando que euzinha aqui sou perfeita?

Será que estou sonhando?

Me belisca!

-Bella...

Ele com sua mão fria tocou na minha e disse.

-Você ainda não percebeu que eu fasso de tudo para agradar você?

Na quele momento eu fiquei paralisada a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era nada!

Então Edward Cullen parou o carro em frete a minha casa e a patrulha de Charlie ainda não estava lá ,GARÇAS A DEUS!

-Bella...

Edward começou.

-Sei que não te conheço o bastante para dizer isso mais , já posso perceber que você e bem desastrada ,então toma cuidado ok?

-Claro.

Falei dispostamente a não comprir o que ele disse.

-Eu falo serio.

Terminou.

Então abri a porta do carro e entrei em casa,quando tentei olhar para lo volvo prata não se encontrava mais lá.

Então depois da quilo não consegui parar de pensar em Edward Cullen só até na hora que meu celular tocou. Atende bruscamente o telefone e vi que quem ligava era Jacob ainda bem que era ele precisava ter uma conversa franca com ele depois de hoje!

-Alou.

-Oi Isabella, quer dizer que você esta com um tal de Edward Cullen é?

-Não, eu estava e foi ótimo tomar carona com ele.

- Ata então você tomou carona com ele mesmo né?

- É Jacob estava com ele do mesmo jeito que você tava com sua ''AMIGUINHA

NO CINEMA''!Como você acha que eu estou me sentido?

-Sei - lá eu não sou você Isabella sou o Jacob .acho que você já percebeu que não sou do seu mundo próprio sou do meu.Não sou vocÊ!

-Já que você não sabe como eu me sinto e acha que o mundo gira em sua volta , então você vai girar seu mundo sozinho quer dizer sem mim.

-Isabella o que você ta querendo dizer?

-Acho melhor agente dar um tempo Jacob.

-Não Bells você ta maluca ,nã haver com o tal de Edward não é?

-Não Jacob, tem haver com você!Não agüento mais isso você sai com quem você quiser a hora que quiser e nunca pensa em mim! E Não adianta falar mais nada.

E desliguei o telefone.

Fim do cap 5!!:)

X___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CAP 6

Eu deixei ela na casa de Charlie,e corri para casa no volvo,assim que cheguei lá Carrey me perguntou:

-Edward te esperei a tarde inteira e você não apareceu!

-Carrey eu preciso conversar urgentemente com você.Vai la para cima que precisamos

conversar.

-Já estou indo.

Eu estava disposto a terminar o namoro com ela,então subi as escadas ate chegarmos no meu quarto,quando eu disse:

-Se sente por favor Carrey.

-Edward,que tal nós falarmos sobre isso lá embaixo?É que sempre que você me chama aqui é para reclamar comigo ou algo do tipo.

-Tem que ser aqui mesmo você é muito especial para mim como amiga mais...

-Você está terminando comigo Edward é por isso que está tão estranho esses dias não é?Fale!!Quem é ela?Quem é a vadia que está nos separando em?

-Não é ninguém Carrey!!É você que tem me sufocado!Não é mais um prazer ter você como namorada,pelo ao contrario agora eu sinto desprezo!

-Eu posso parar!Eu te prometo!Eu fico quieta para sempre se você quiser, mais por favor não me deixe!!!

-Você não me deixa escolha!!

-Edward todos os casais tem suas brigas mas nós podemos dete-las juntos!!!-Ele já estava aos pedaços,mas eu tinha que dar um fim nesta história!

-Não podemos não Carrey!Eu quero dar um tempo!!!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO,você não pode fazer isso Edward eu te amo!!!

-Infelizmente eu não.

Eu sai do quarto correndo,desci as escadas o mais rápido que as chaves do volvo e corri para a casa de Bella.

Quando cheguei lá,pulei a janela do quarto de Bella.E então acariciei seu cabelo enquanto ela dormia graçiosamente em sua estava com um baby doll azul claro,no qual eu adorei ver ela sua pele branca ficava ainda mais linda quando estava em contraste com o azul bebe.E eu adorava estava adorando observá-la enquanto ela dormia.

Alguns minutos depois ela estava estava falando:

-Edward...

Eu não acreditara no que ela disse ,ela realmente havia sonhado comigo!Eu a fiquei olhando a noite toda,observei cada movimento,cada sinal de vida,e especialmente cada momento em que ela falava com a sua doce voz o meu nome.

No momento em que ela começou a abrir os olhos eu já havia ido para casa no meu volvo prata.

Quando eu cheguei lá,fui ao meu quarto e encontrei Carrey lá,ão troquei de roupa no quarto de Emmett (já que sempre deixava uma muda de roupa lá para o caso de emergências), e falei para Jasper:

-Tem como você levar Emmet,Rozalie,e Alice hoje?

você não vem com a gente?

-Nã pensando em passar em um lugar antes sabe...

-Sim.Só não chegue atrasado!

-Claro Jazz!

-Te vejo na escola Edward.

Eu corri um pouco para chegar ao volvo. Então eu direcionei meu GPS para a casa de eu cheguei lá eu toquei a companhia e Charle atendeu então eu disse:

-Oi senhor, Bella está ai?

-Só espere um minuto: Bella um rapaz aqui quer falar com você!

-Se for o Jacob pode falar para ele que eu não estou disponível!-Ela disse raivosa.Já falei que ela fica linda quando está com raiva?

-Qual é o seu nome meu rapaz?-Charlie me perguntou.

Cullen

-Bella é seu amigo Edward!

-E-d-d-w-aaa-r-d??Eu já estou descendo!!!

Então Bella desceu linda,ela estava com um vestido rosa bebê,e uma sandália com saltinho preto,e alem disso havia colocado uma flor rosa na cabeç entusiasmado disse:

-Bella, você está linda!

-Eh...O-o-o-briga-ga-da.-Ela disse ficando toda vermelha,eu já disse que adoro ver ela assim?

-E então você gostaria de vir comigo?

-Claro!

Nós caminhamos até o meu volvo,então assim que eu abri a porta ao lado para ela,Ela disse:

-Edward,eu não consigo te entender!

-O que houve Bella?

-Em um momento você foge,e no outro aparece do nada!Porque você consegue ser tão...

-Maravilhoso?

Eu havia dito sorrindo para ela,ela ficou aborrecida, na certa estava pensando em uma então disse rapidamente:

-Sim!Quer dizer, não!Que droga Edward, para de me deixar confusa!

Eu a empurrei delicadamente contra a porta do meu depois coloquei minha mão estendida sobre a porta, de modo que ela não conseguisse fugir,ou muito menos olhar para outro lugar que não fosse meus ão eu disse:

-E se eu gostar de te ver confusa?

-É-é melhor irmos-mos.-Ela disse enquanto abria a porta do carro.

Eu sai dali querendo acabar com tudo, porquê ela não me deixava a beijar?Só de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Quanto mais tempo eu ficava com ela, mais eu queria que ela fosse minha!

Nós dois entramos no carro liguei o som no volume Maximo.E sai correndo dali,nem dei chanse para ela me perguntar de contas eu estava me preparando para fazer a coisa mais complicada,que eu poderia fazer.

Fim do capitulo 6

x___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CAP 7

Assím que chegamos na sala Bella me perguntou:

-O que houve Edward para que todo este silencio?

-Para eu lhe dizer que...

-Senhor Cullen e senhorita Swan vocês podem se dirigir ao Teatro com o resto da turma?Ou vocês preferem continuar a conversar?-O professor de química havia dito com intolerâ respondeu então tranqüila ao professor:

-Já estamos indo .

Bella havia me puxado com toda a sua força,mais como era de se prever eu não me mexi nem um ão ela disse:

-Vamos Edward antes que o professor nos mate!

-Bella quero lhe dizer algo...

Mas ela nem me deixou acabar de concluir a frase que eu estava preparando desde de manhã quando disse:

-Edward eu não quero houvir nada você quiser me dizer algo diga em voz alta,e de preferência no teatro!

Ela havia falado com uma voz tremula parecendo que estava morrendo de medo, que eu disse se que ela não como eu podia dizer algo que a magoasse será que ela não me compreende? Bom se ela não me entende agora,no teatro ela saberá!

Nós caminhamos até chegar na porta do teatro da escola,que não era nada grande comparado ao puxei delicadamente seu pulso até que estivéssemos na segunda ão disse:

-Bella,espere um minuto aqui.E haja o que houver não saia do teatro por menos em quanto eu não voltar para a cadeira ao lado da á me entendo?-Eu disse com um tom meio autoritário na minha voz.

ficarei aqui

Eu dei um sorriso, pelo qual eu sabia que ela nunca ão ela retribuiu com um sorriso,um sorriso pelo qual eu ficaria vendo por semanas,me sentindo a pessoa com mais feliz do ão eu caminhei até chegar ao palco,mais detalhadamente ao lado do diretor então me virei para ele e disse:

-Senhor eu gostaria de falar umas palavras,se fosse possível,é claro.

-Caro só não demore muito...Afinal preciso dar uma palestra.

-É claro quando o Sr quiser!

Ele então falou no microfone,enquanto o me entregava:

-Alunos o gostaria de dizer umas palavras.

-Queridos colegas,pais,e educadores,vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque eu estou aqui na fente eu quero que vocês saibam que o motivo que me levou a estar aqui foi uma aluna daqui do colé me inspirou a fazer um poema,pelo qual eu estou recitando aqui para vocês:

-O brilho do seu olharVive a me pegarSempre que eu Te vejo passarPor que seráQue não dá pra entenderQue o meu coraçãoSó deseja você O problema é que eu não seiSe você me querSe eu disserSe você quiserSão tantas coisas que eu vivo a pensarSonhando com o diaDe poder te beijar Linda vem me ninarPois sem você, eu não tenho pazSó com você o meu dia brilhaLuz que irradia todo o meu viverVem me ver Se até as águas do mar Vem até a praia pra te verA luz do luar, brilha só por vocêA tarde que cai me renova o querer Se até os raios do solTocam sua pele sem temerSeu perfume no arMe seduz sem saberA tarde que cai Me renova o querer Eu conto cada horaPra poder te verMesmo se demoraEspero vocêMinha paixão, não faz assimTudo o que eu queroÉ ter você só pra mim Eu sei que se eu falarVocê vai concordarSe eu pedirVocê vai me aceitarEntão por queEu não consigo contarQue a minha realVontade é te amar. -Por isso alunos eu peço que vocês chamem quem me trouxe até aqui, eu queria que vocês chamassem meus colegas **BELLA SWAN**! Então de repente empurraram no palco quem eu mais queria ver naquele momento,e quem seria depois de alguns minutos me ajoelhei diante dos seus pés e disse: -Bella Swan,você quer ser minha? Bella que até então já estava chorando como nunca eu vera ela disse soluçando: -Não só agora mais para sempre!! Eu então me levantei e a carreguei no palco,então nossos lábios se encostaram graciosamente,enquanto eu sentia sua doce língua se enroscar com a minha.

X_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CAP 8

Na quele momento não sabia o que fazer a não ser beija-lo .

Por alguns momentos achei que estava sonhando mais depois de um momento percebe que era realidade...

A única coisa que na quele momento eu conseguia ouvir eram palmas , mais logo depois ouvi um estrondo e gritos de um garoto falando:

- O que esta acontecendo aqui ?

Ai meu deus era Jacob! O que ele estava fazendo aqui ?Isso foi inesperado!

Na quele mesmo momento tirei meus lábios da boca fria de Edward e olhei para traz e tive um piripaque era mesmo Jacob !

Fiquei pasma .Mais por que ? ...eu já tinha terminado com ele!

Mais mesmo assim desesperada eu fiquei, a minha primeira atitude fui nada , eu continuava lá paradinha .

-O que ele estava pensando?

Epah! Falei alto demais.

Então Jacob gritou:

-O que eu estou pensando? é que você termina com migo em um dia e no outro ta com esse imbecil. Bella você ta maluca como você termina com migo por esse ai?

- 1° não troquei ninguém por ninguém 2° eu nem namoro mais você 3° Edward e bem mais interessante que você ...em outros sentidos é claro.

Eu acho que depois da quele momento Jacob surto ,ele ficou doido , maluco quer dizer mais que isso!!!

Ele explodio:

-Bella meu deus você e definitivamente maluca você nem conhece esse cara direito! Não tem nem uma semana !

Errado gemi.

-Tem 2 semanas e a... FOI AMOR A PRIMEIRA VISTA OK?Coisa que não aconteceu com migo e com você!

Jess toda maluca gritou lá dos assentos:

- MORRA DE INVEJA!

Boa Jess !

Jacob ficou cismado , mais mesmo assim não desisti :

- Bella dessa aqui!

Edward cochichou no meu ouvido ,isso me deu arrepios. mas continuou ele disse:

-Vá Bella.

Então desse do palco e fui até Jacob e tentei ser durona e cochichei :

- Que foi?

Então ele disse:

-Você vai estragar tudo que nós construímos com o primeiro cara que aparecer?

Ele perguntou com duvidas.

Então responde falando um pouco alto:

-Vou estragar o que? Não construímos nada ,a não ser brigas . Jacob me deixa.

Falei mais fria como pude e sai andando direto ao estacionamento e fui andando para casa, por surpresa quando cheguei Charlie já se encontrava lá ,

Abri a porta e encontrei Charlie no sofá intrigado e então perguntei:

- Charlie o que faz aqui tão cedo?

Gemi após a ver sua expressam,Mais ele disse:

-Soube que terminou com Jacob.

An? O que ele estava pensando? Que podia chegar e dar palpite a tudo na minha vida?ARGH,APOSTO QUE JACOB CONTOU A Billy.

-É ....Mais você esta aqui por isso ?

-Não, só queria saber ,só isso.

Disse ele mentindo descarada mente para mim.

-Só isso ?

Falei curiosa;

-Ta bom Bells . Tenho um encontro .

Falou ele envergonhado, eu acho.

-Meu deus ! Charlie com quem é?

Gritei!

Ele parecia preocupado mais mesmo assim ele continuou :

-Sua professora de artes, Gabrielle.

Falou ele entusiasmado.

-Que legal Charlie.

Disse sem nenhum pouco de entusiasmo mais continuei :

-Vou subir se não se em porta.

-Claro .

falou ele surpreso.

Subi as escadas e me deitei na cama quando me deitei cai no sono profundo nem tirei as sandálias que na quele dia eu tinha trocado pelo meu All star .

Sonhei profundamente com Edward .até o memento em que ouvi barulhos desce a escada para olhar quando vi meu pai chegando em casa e dando um Celinho de despedida em Gabrielle.

Que estranho pensei em quanto voltava para minha cama isso é serio.

-Bella!

Gritaram lá de baixo

Foi assim que eu acordei com gritos.

Então desse de camisola mesmo quando cheguei tomei um susto lá estava Edward e eu de camisola, surtei!

-Edward? Você aqui?

Ele respondeu envergonhado:

-Desculpe Bella.

Antes que ele terminasse subi as escadas super rápido e botei uma calça jeans e uma blusinha preta com um moletom por cima e um all star preto.

Desce e ele disse :

-Linda!

Charlie então disse :

-É melhor você ir logo para o colégio Bells!

Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu entrei e logo pergunte a ele quando ele entrou:

-O que fez ontem?

-Nada de especifico.

Não sei o que aconteceu na quele momento mais sei que ele me beijou e foi um beijo longo, frio , e ao mesmo tempo satisfatório.

Ele tirou delicadamente os seus lábios do meu.

E eu perguntei:

-O que foi ?

Falei encabulada!

-Vamos nos atrasar Bella.

Cheguei a escola e todos olhavam para mim mais a minha surpresa era que quem olhava mais era uma garota linda dos cabelos castanhos e lisos e venho em nossa direção e cochichou no ouvido de Edward:

-Acho que Carliste vai amar saber disso Edward, pode ter certeza que vai.

-Pare com isso Carrey deixe de ser boba só somos amigos.

Edward cochichou para ela . Mais ela continuou:

-Uma presa você quer dizer hora ela é uma humano o que você acha que ela vai achar de você quando descobri o que na verdade você é?

Acho melhor você se afastar dela Edward não vai querer machucar ninguém não é?

Depois que ouvi aquilo sai correndo , não entendi nada , quem era ela o que ela queira que negocio de presa era aquilo , humana estou confusa!

Mais só sei que só tão confusa que cai e bati a minha cabeça no chão.


End file.
